Toi, Moi, Nous
by S.Hurricane
Summary: Des aveux, une déception, une déclaration ... HP/DM Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages, Draco et Harry, sont à la grande et merveilleuse JK Rowling que je vénère.

OS qui pourrait évoluer en two shot selon vos avis.

HP/DM

* * *

><p>Cher Harry,<p>

En ces premier jours de printemps, je pense à toi, à moi, à se qui fait de ces deux mots un nous. Il y a cette alchimie si particulière qui nous réunit. Je l'avoue quand notre histoire à commencer je ne pensais qu'à une seule et unique chose : te faire souffrir. Je voulais que tu m'aimes, je voulais que tu me désires comme tu n'as jamais désirer personne. Je voulais être le centre de ton monde, l'un de tes piliers pour que lorsque que tu rendras compte que je me jouais de toi, tu ne sois plus qu'une loque... un corps sans vie. Je voulais tellement de chose et j'avais le plan parfait. Lentement je me suis approché de toi, jusqu'à me lier d'amitié avec toi et tes précieux amis. J'ai joué à merveille le rôle du confident, quand tu allais mal je me débrouillais toujours pour te remonter le morale. Souvent je voyais que tu te posais des questions mais tu m'as fait confiance. Puis peu à peu j'ai fait de même, je t'ai confié mes peurs, mes rêves, mes espoirs. Je t'ai montré qui j'étais réellement. Et se qui devait arriver arriva tu m'as embrassé et tu as commencé à t'attacher à moi mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que je m'attacherai aussi à toi, que je crèverai d'envie pour toi que j'aurai envie de te faire l'amour dans les endroit les plus fou à n'importe quelle seconde de la journée . Oui mon fabuleux plan s'est retourné contre moi. Et petit à petit, tu as découvert mon plan. Puis contre tout attente tu as commencé à te jouer de moi. Je le sens, je le sais mais je continue à rester près de toi car je suis dépendent de tes mains, de ta bouche, du regards que tu poses sur moi quand je me dévêtu . Je continuais à me voiler la face en me disant que j'allais réussir à reprendre le jeu en mains. Je me berçais d'illusion je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui tout vient de déraper je t'ai vu avec CETTE fille. Alors je t'écris cette lettre que tu ne montrera surement pas à ta pouf, ni à personne. Car ce nous dont je parlais au début à toujours exister à l'abris des regards. Je ne ferait plus semblant d'être ton ami, je ne serais plus rien pour toi.

Je ne t'aime pas, je te désire.

D.M


	2. Chapter 2

Cher Draco,

Si tu savais comme je regrette, même si à un moment de notre relation je me jouais de toi ça fait un moment que je la prend très au sérieux. Je comptais te parler de ce jeu malsain qui a fait naître notre histoire. Je voulais absolument mettre les choses au clair pour que toi et moi soyons un nous avec des base plus que solide. Je pensais que tu avais ressenti se que j'éprouvais à ton égard... mais il me semble que je me suis totalement trompé. D'ailleurs te connaissance je suis sur que tu te poses plein de question à se stade de ma lettre... si tu l'a ouverte bien sur! Je suis dans un état de stress pas possible. J'aurai du t'avouer mes sentiments pour toi avant que tout CECI n'explose mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes... avec ta fierté on peut s'attendre à tout. je l'embrouille dans tous ce que je raconte n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu le fils. Bon... oui je sais que dans une lettre ce n'est pas très romantique mais une mise au point s'impose... je ne veux absolument pas te perdre. Tu sais ton plan à plus ou moins marcher. Tu es devenu l'un de mes piliers, le nombril de mon monde. Tu es plus que mon amant, plus que mon ami tu es plus que tu ne le penses. Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai eu la chance de voir, si tu savais comme ton regard me donne l'impression d'exister, le pétillement de tes yeux me donne l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de cette univers. Tes baiser ont la particularité de ne jamais me lasser et de me faire sentir plus fort que jamais. Si tu savais comme tes petits rougissements quand tu me dis que tu as envie de moi me rende fou. Aujourd'hui plus que j'aimais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Tu es la personne qui me donne envie de me surpasser. Je sais que se n'est pas très "conventionnelle" de dire tout cela pour la première fois par écrit mais je suis mort de peur à l'idée de te perde.

Je t'aime et je te désire

H.P

Ps : Oh! puis cette "pouf" que tu as vu à mes cotés ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéressera jamais car seul toi compte pour moi . C'est seulement la nouvelle petite amie de Dean qui voulait de l'aide pour lui trouver un cadeau mais tu t'en moques surement.


End file.
